mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
DJ Pon-3
DJ Pon-3, ou Vinyl Scratch, é uma pônei unicórnio fêmea DJ cujo nome foi dado por fãs. Ela faz várias aparições na série, filmes e curtas de animação. O nome dela nunca foi falado na série ou filmes, sendo referida como simplesmente "DJ" na reprise de Chegou a Grande Noite, mas ela tem esse nome na mercadoria, incluindo um cartão de negociação, que afirma que "DJ Pon-3 na verdade é um nome artístico, e seu nome verdadeiro é Vinyl Scratch". Design Cor Enquanto a pelagem de DJ Pon-3 aparenta ser branco em Feita para o Sucesso devido à iluminação da cena, um artista de layout da série observou que a cor da pelagem da personagem é na verdade um amarelo muito claro, especificamente um hex triplo #FEFDE7 de 24 bits.Layout artist Nayuki discussing the CMC and DJ Pon-3, archived locally. Isso é mais claramente visto nos episódios Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 e A Cura do Mistério Mágico. Sua cor de olhos também é mostrada nos episódios Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 e Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 como sendo cereja moderada, a mesma cor que o olho de Rainbow Dash e muitos outros pôneis. Cutie Mark A cutie mark de DJ Pon-3 é uma oitava. Ela aparece na série, em um cartão de negociação e em sites (todos mostrando o lado esquerdo do corpo),The DJ game on Hubworld mas a marca não parece espelhada (ao mostrar o lado direito de seu corpo), em seu brinquedo,ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery ASM's Toy Fair 2012 Gallery (2012-02-11). Retrieved on 2012 February 12. e em sites.The title screen for the DJ Pinkie Pie game (hosted locally). Representação na série thumb|E que comece a festa! A DJ Pon-3 aparece pela primeira vez em Feita para o Sucesso por três segundos durante a abertura do primeiro desfile de moda de Rarity, operando uma plataforma giratória com sua Mágica. Durante a festa pós-casamento em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, Pinkie Pie a puxa de debaixo de uma mesa giratória e as duas começam a manusear as pick-ups. Ela levanta brevemente os óculos, revelando a cor de seus olhos antes de fechá-los novamente. Durante a canção É o que Minha Bela Marca Quer Dizer! em A Cura do Mistério Mágico, ela aparece na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar como uma das pôneis que Fluttershy não consegue fazer rir. Ela faz uma aparição na multidão em Modos Simples. Em Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 ela é vista manuseando as pick-ups durante a canção The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts e revela a cor de seus olhos novamente. Ela faz outra breve aparição perto do início de Manifestação Inspiradora. Representação nos filmes ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' thumb|A mesma de sempre. A homóloga humana da DJ Pon-3 faz várias aparições em My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, incluindo aparições no corredor, no refeitório e na lanchonete dos Cakes. No refeitório, Applejack remove os seus óculos durante a música Equestria Girls. Mais tarde, ela atua como DJ no Baile de Outono. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' A homóloga humana da DJ Pon-3 aparece no filme em si. Em uma das cenas, ela é vista na lanchonete ouvindo música em seus fones de ouvido durante a canção das Dazzlings. Ela também pode ser vista em cinco dos oito curtas de animação. Em outra cena,Spike diz que teve que pedir ajuda a DJ Pon-3,pois ela não foi enfeitiçada pelas Dazzlings. Ela também aparece durante uma canção das Rainbooms. Música para os Meus Ouvidos No curta Música para os Meus Ouvidos a DJ Pon-3 caminha pela rua ouvindo uma música eletrônica em seus fones de ouvido. Ela para na Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar para comprar algo para comer e então, vai para o corredor de Canterlot High quando é parada pela Diretora Celestia, que toma os seus fones de ouvido. Quando Celestia se afasta, a DJ Pon-3 retoma a sua música em seu segundo fone de ouvido. Focada na Guitarra No curta Focada na Guitarra, a DJ Pon-3 é vista trabalhando em uma loja de música e cumprimentando as homólogas humanas do elenco principal quando elas entram. Depois de Rainbow Dash vence a demonstração de guitarra contra Trixie, ela presenteia Rainbow Dash com o prêmio pelo qual as duas garotas estavam disputando: uma guitarra de braço duplo. Quando Rainbow decide comprar a guitarra que ela usou na demonstração a DJ Pon-3 começa a guardar a guitarra dupla, mas Trixie a pega para se vangloriar. A DJ Pon-3 então espera atrás do balcão e consolida a compra de Rainbow, logo depois ela olha para Trixie enquanto o elenco principal sai da loja. A Pinkie na Cabeça No curta A Pinkie na Cabeça, a DJ Pon-3 faz uma participação especial na cena da lanchonete quando Pinkie Pie toca uma bateria com alguns talheres. Vem Dançar! No clipe Vem Dançar!, a DJ Pon-3 atua como DJ durante a apresentção de Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas. Em uma cena, ela trabalha em uma plataforma giratória. Em outra ela dança, enquanto usa as orelhas e cauda dos Canterlot Wondercolts. Dia Perfeito para a Diversão No clipe Dia Perfeito para a Diversão, a DJ Pon-3 assiste do show das Rainbooms e posa para uma foto de smartphone. ''My Little Pony Esquestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree'' DJ Pon-3 está entre os colegas de Twilight e cia. que viajam pro acampamento e tem várias aparições ao longo do filme, como a colega de barraca de Fluttershy e estar presente no lago com uma vara de pesca. Ela também cuida da música durante o ensaio do desfle de Rarity e no baile na caverna de cristal. Outras descrições Hasbro.com Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sempre relax e pronta para agitar, DJ PON-3 toca os hits que Canterlot High gosta de ouvir. Quando passa em seu conversível usando seus famosos óculos escuros, ela vira o centro das atenções sem sequer dizer uma palavra. Versões diferentes Curiosidades *Em uma prévia de Slice of Life, é mostrado que Octavia Melody e Vinyl moram juntas. Galeria Referências en:DJ-Pon 3 es:DJ Pon-3 Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de fundo Categoria:Pôneis Unicórnios Categoria:Músicos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens fã-nomeados